My heart don't wish to roam
by CaffeineChic
Summary: Raptor!Reunion!Sexage


Title: My body's tired of travelling and my heart don't wish to roam

Her lips found his, a secret, a truth, a promise she had released still fresh in the air, swirling around them. She whispered it again against his mouth. Kissing without kissing, his mouth moving with hers as she repeated it again and again. The words passing from her to him, as he returned them back in the same breath.

Tears still tracked down her face, she was not crying, the emotion she felt simply too strong to keep inside, twin rivers of relief. This water was washing her clean. His arms squeezed around her tighter, her too small frame fitting so neatly in them. (homehomehome)

She pulled back slightly and took his face in her hands, her own aglow. Her eyes raked over him, taking in the flight suit in place of his uniform. Her mind finally registering that no one else was coming out of the raptor. He was here alone. _He_ had come for her. Just _love someone._ The water dried up, a fire in its place. Burning. She kissed him, hard. Her mouth slanting over his, fierce, demanding. She was met with no resistance, his fingers gripping her waist tightly. Wordswordswords were always what passed between them but as her tongue met his she knew no words that could possibly express what she felt now.

His hands were roaming, pulling her shirt loose, searching for skin. She pressed harder against him, clutching at his shoulders, trying to find purchase in the material of his flight suit. She broke away just to breathe, to breathe him in, her forehead resting against his. Firefirefire burning. Trails of flames along her spine as his fingertips moved up and down. _We can't have sex on a Cylon Baseship._

His fingers stilled their movement and pressed deeper into her flesh, he pulled her impossibly closer. A laugh escaping him, low and dangerous, that deep rumble in his chest reverberating through her. She laughed with him, pulling back to look in his eyes "Oh gods, I said that out loud." "Yes, but you're right. We can't have sex on a cylon baseship." She buried her face into his shoulder, giggling.

"Pity".

"I did bring a perfectly good Raptor with me though."

She laughed loud. (freefreefree) "Hmmmm. The pilot's equivalent of having sex on the back seat of a car? Soooo dignified."

He kissed her forehead "We can wait until we're home."

(Homehomehome) Frak waiting. "No." She laced her fingers through his and walked up the raptor's platform, no need to pull him along; he was there with her (alwaysalwaysalways).

He left her side to key controls to close the door, shutting them in, away. She felt giddy and light, her eyes casting around at this tiny space that he had waited for her in. Her eyes fell on the book. How had found it? Fingers traced the embossed title on the front, touched the singed corners of pages. It was still intact. He had brought it with him. She knew instinctively that he had not re-read the end, not without her. She had never been more aware of her heart than she was in that moment. She loved him. Her blood thrummed with heat and peace and him, and in that moment she allowed herself to believe that this, this strength, _this_ love, this power would be stronger than her cancer.

He stood between the pilot's seats, hands on the headrests, watching her. She closed the distance between them, fingers seeking out and finding the zipper of his suit, dragging it down slowly but with purpose. There would be no going back. She kissed his jaw, firm open mouthed kisses across his skin, meeting his mouth as her hands met his as they set about stripping him of his flight suit.

She broke off to look around the raptor again...where...no rack...pilots seats too cramped...console too visible should anyone enter the hangar...She caught his gaze and inclined her head towards the floor. His replying grin so boyish and full of love that she had to bite down on her lip not to giggle again. Now was not the time. He began unbuttoning her shirt, starting at the bottom, slipping one after another out through its hole, revealing the woman underneath. Slow slow, delicately slow.

"Bill, we're on a time limit." She stepped away to shed her clothes, no embarrassment, no doubts. He followed her lead and did the same, watching as she bared herself to him, grabbed whatever she could to place on the floor for them to lie on before lowering herself and grinning up at him.

He lay down with her, wanting to memorise every inch of her body, of her, but knowing she was right. There was only so much time you could take when you were frakking on a Raptor that was docked on a Cylon Basestar. He kissed down the column of her neck, her fingers lost themselves in his hair, her body singing to his. His mouth closed over the nipple of the breast that housed her cancer, suckling gently, rolling the bud against his tongue. She hissed and clutched at his back, pulling him as close as she could. "Gods."

She dragged him back up to her, pulling his lower lip between her teeth before sweeping her tongue out to invite his into her mouth. His hands charted the map of her body, plotting out places to revisit, to stay when time would permit. The curve of her hip, the length of her thigh, the planes of her back. Her own hands straying south, knowing their destination and refusing to stop until it was reached. She wrapped her fingers around him, squeezing gently, running the length of him, nails grazing, teasing, and the pads of her fingers circling the tip.

He broke their kiss to growl what could have been her name, guttural, loaded with desire. He reached down and closed his hand around her wrist, removing her hand. The palm of his hand pushed on the back of hers as he linked their fingers, redirecting them to her sex, moving their hands in tandem. His eyes held hers, love radiating between them. She reached for him again, guiding him to her, into her. Her eyes never breaking from his. He sank into her and both stilled, momentarily overwhelmed by this point that they had finally reached.

She grinned and kissed the smile against his mouth, transferring it to him as his lips curled up and he began to thrust. She met him move for move, legs hooking around his. She threw herself into their joining with as much as her weakened body would allow, probably more so, she held nothing back. His name became trapped in the back of her throat, her back arching as she reached the edge, straining against him. He lowered his head and whispered love against her neck and she was lost. Her vision blurred before her eyes slammed shut and a flash fire burnt through her body. He followed her over the edge (alwaysalwaysalways), her name spilling from his lips.

He moved to her side and kissed her softly, a contented hum emanating from her, a sound that was for only his ears. Her wig had become dislodged slightly, sitting askew. He reached to straighten it, fingers delicately caressing the skin underneath before realigning it. If she hadn't known she loved him before, the reverence with which he touched her at that moment would have convinced her a thousand times over. She settled against him, both ignoring thoughts of redressing and cylons and responsibilities and cancer and relaxed into this peace.

Together on the floor of a Raptor, docked aboard a Cylon Baseship. Perfect as they were.


End file.
